1. Field of the Invention
The cephalosporins of the present invention possess the usual attributes of such compounds and are particularly useful in the treatment of bacterial infections by parenteral administration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cephalosporins are a well-known group of semisynthetic antibacterial agents made originally, for example, by acylation of the 7-amino group of the nucleus 7-aminocephalosporanic acid (7-ACA) and later by similar acylation of nuclei derived therefrom, as by modification of its substituent at the 3-position. Various reviews have appeared in the scientific literature (e.g. Cephalosporins and Penicillins -- Chemistry and Biology, edited by Edwin H. Flynn, Academic Press, New York, 1972, and particularly pages 554-569) and in the patent literature, e.g. as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,948, 3,741,965, 3,759,904, 3,759,905, 3,766,175 and 3,776,906 (all U.S. Class 260-243C).
Issued patents on 3-thiolated cephalosporins in which the 7-substituent is
A. .alpha.-Amino-.alpha.-phenylacetamido include U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,021, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,907, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,948, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,015, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,644, Japan Pat. No. 71/24400 (Farmdoc 46374S), Belgium Pat. No. 776,222 (Farmdoc 38983T; U.K. Pat. No. 1,328,340 which includes various substituents on the benzene ring), Belgium Pat. No. 772,592 (Farmdoc 19696T; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,948, 3,734,907 and 3,757,012), West Germany Pat. No. 2,202,274 (Farmdoc 50428T) corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,904, Netherlands Pat. No. 7205644 (farmdoc 76309T; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,014); and
B. O-, M- OR P-AMINOETHOXYPHENYLACETAMIDO AS Netherlands 72/13968 (Farmdoc 24740U) corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,905 and
C. O-AMINOMETHYLPHENYLACETAMIDO AS Netherlands Pat. No. 72/06326 (Farmdoc 76374T) (which also reviews the older patent literature concerning substituted 7-phenylacetamidocephalosporanic acids) corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,176 and 3,766,175; and
D. N-(phenylacetimidoyl)aminoacetamido as U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,779; and
E. .alpha.-AMINO-.alpha.-(1,4-CYCLOHEXADIENYL)ACETAMIDO AS IN Belgium Pat. No. 776,222 (Farmdoc 38983T; U.K. Pat. No. 1,328,340).
Additional similar disclosures are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,779 (Belgium Pat. No. 771,189; Farmdoc 12819T), Japan Pat. No. 72/05550 (Farmdoc 12921T), Japan Pat. No. 72/05551 (Farmdoc 12922T), U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,673 (Belgium Pat. No. 759,570; Farmdoc 39819S), Belgium Pat. No. 793,311 (Farmdoc 39702U) and Belgium Pat. No. 793,191 (Farmdoc 39684U).
Issued disclosures of 3-thiolated cephalosporins in which the 7-substituent is 7-mandelamido (7-.alpha.-hydroxyphenylacetamido) are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,021, France Pat. No. 73.10112, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,801, Great Britain Pat. No. 1,328,340 (Farmdoc 38983T), U.S Pat. No. 3,701,775, Japan Pat. No. 4844293 (Farmdoc 55334U) and in Hoover et al., J. Med. Chem. 17 (1), 34-41 (1974) and Wick et al., Antimicrobial Ag. Chemo., 1(3), 221-234 (1972).